


Paperwork

by Cephy



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-13
Updated: 2006-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent and bureaucracy really don't mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Post-AC fic, theoretically.

Dennis looked up and turned on his smile as the door opened, keeping it on by habit and sheer force of will even when he got a good look at the man entering his office. This man was a client, a _valued_ client and an employee of the company, he reminded himself, and he would be treated as such. Despite the stony expression and the overabundance of red and the-- good gods, was that a metal _claw_?

And he was _here_, at long last-- they'd only been trying to get him in for three months, now, and this was only the _ninth_ appointment they'd set up. More than time, then, to get the job done.

"Mr. Valentine, good morning," Dennis tried, still smiling. "Thank you for coming. Won't you have a seat?"

Valentine stepped back to the wall and leaned against it, folding his arms across his chest, He said nothing. Dennis hesitated, but gamely moved on. "Or however you're most comfortable, of course. Now, Mr. Valentine, I understand that you were an employee of ShinRa, in Administrative Research. Is that correct?"

He waited, and eventually was gifted with a reply. "Yes."

_Praise Shiva, he speaks!_ "I see. And though our records seem to indicate you went missing in the course of duty, I'll assume from the fact that you're standing here in front of me that you are not, in fact, dead?" He tried on a grin, and waited for a reaction.

Valentine's expression never cracked. "I am not."

Dennis blinked. "Ah-- well, then. Good for you, that's great." He cleared his throat, checking his papers and taking a deep breath. "It seems I have some good news for you, then, Mr. Valentine. Since you were technically never taken off duty before being declared missing, you've got about-- my goodness, _thirty years_ of back-pay due you." Dennis couldn't help but glance up, wondering incredulously how that was possible. The man didn't look _nearly_ old enough, but there it was in the records-- and hell, it was the _Turks_. It was usually better to just not ask questions. "That'll make life a bit easier, hmm? ShinRa may be having its difficulties these days but we are making a lot of progress towards recovery. And," he lifted one hand, pointing to the slogans on the new company signs plastered to his walls. "We always pay our debts."

Another smile, and another dead silence. Dennis gritted his teeth. "So, yes, right. Of course, while we can't pay you in one lump sum at the moment, we will, as finances permit, be creating an account for you in our system, which of course you can access at your convenience. And in the meantime, please feel free to use any of our facilities here at the main office. There are recreational suites on the lower levels, video arenas, arcades and excercise equipment." He looked carefully for any sign of interest, but shortly gave it up as a lost cause. "All forms of health care are covered under our comprehensive plan. Our staff is excellent--" He hesitated only briefly before continuing-- but he was only human, he just couldn't help himself. "Including several world-renowned therapists and psychological councellors?"

Valentine pushed himself off the wall, and Dennis instinctively cringed back into his seat, smile slipping at last. But Valentine just reached for the door again, vanishing through it in a swirl of red.

"All right, then, Mr. Valentine," he called through the open door. "I'll have the access papers drawn up and left for you at the front desk."

The door clicked quietly shut.

Dennis sagged in his seat, closing his eyes, and let the last remnants of his smile fade. "They don't pay me enough for this," he muttered.


End file.
